<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>reVENGE Is Best Served Cold by TitaniumNinjasGirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29043240">reVENGE Is Best Served Cold</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitaniumNinjasGirl/pseuds/TitaniumNinjasGirl'>TitaniumNinjasGirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jaya Appreciation Club! [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lego Ninjago</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Jay has Vengestone stop him, Jay’s powers go poof, Lightning - Freeform, Nya is motherly in the best way, Set between Skybound and Hands of Time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:48:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,838</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29043240</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitaniumNinjasGirl/pseuds/TitaniumNinjasGirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cole &amp; Lloyd Garmadon &amp; Kai &amp; Nya &amp; Jay Walker &amp; Zane, Nya/Jay Walker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jaya Appreciation Club! [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>reVENGE Is Best Served Cold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>{Some background info: <a href="https://www.wattpad.com/user/hydroelectricjaya">hydroelectricjaya</a> had a little plot bunny in The Jaya Discord about a "Vengestone Buyer" and what would happen if that was Jay. So, at the end of hers, Jay is found holding a glass of Vengestone (like a smoothie 😂) and Nya tries to stop him. He wanted to drink it so he wouldn't hurt Nya anymore—his powers had gone out of control but I forgot why 😂 Okay, now onward!</b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>Oh! One last thing (sorry)! If you join The Jaya Discord from <a href="https://www.wattpad.com/user/hydroelectricjaya">hydroelectricjaya</a> , you can help me pick prompts to write these! I usually write 1~2 a week, so you'll have quite a say!</b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>NOW onward! Sorry, that was long!}</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It all started when... well... Nya didn't really know. All she knew for certain was Jay had an absurd amount of Vengestone in his hands right now. A pit of dread settled in her stomach and she knew if she didn't get that glass away from him, bad things would happen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Jay, <em>no! </em>Please!" She begged him, tears already forming when she saw his sad smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm sorry. It has to be like this so I don't hurt you anymore." Jay tossed the cup back, the thick black liquid pouring into his mouth at an alarming rate. Before Nya could move, he swallowed and the reaction was instant. He gasped and his eyes flew open. The cup dropped and shattered on impact, sending black liquid spurting over the wooden floorboards. A thud an instant later signaled the Master of Lightning's body hitting the ground, shaking as if being shocked from the inside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Jay!" Nya screeched, pressing her hands to her mouth to choke back a sob. "Guys!" She shouted and rushed forward to get to Jay. She avoided as much of the black as possible, but it was hard with it being splattered all over his shirt and the floor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seconds after her shout, Kai shot through the door. Instantly, he spotted Jay, still shaking, and his eyes widened. "What happened?!" He knelt down next to Nya, who had pulled his head onto her lap, and went to brush the goop off his jacket.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Don't! It's Vengestone powder!" Nya shrieked when Kai started to sweep some off. He yanked his hands back and looked incredulously at her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Then why are <em>YOU</em> touching him?! We need to get him help!" Kai asked as the rest of their team came streaking through with worried expressions. A pandemonium of noises broke out as they scrambled to clean up Jay, the floor, and get him to a hospital.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>All the while, Nya grabbed Jay's pale, cold, sweaty hand and squeezed. "I'm not letting you leave me that easily." She whispered determinedly to his shaking body. His skin was growing colder by the second, she noted with concern.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soon, they were swept away by a sea of medics that had conveniently been passing the area a few minutes away. When they came in and zeroed in on Jay, they gave each other concerned glances.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ma'am, we'll need to take the patient in our vehicle. We would appreciate it if-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nya gave them a death glare and pulled him closer to her, signaling <em>'I'm not going anywhere without him'. </em>They agreed to let her ride with him and they were off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now that they were off to the hospital, Jay seemed to be getting worse. Sweat beads danced across his forehead, his skin would flush and pale at random spots, and shivers continued to wrack his body as his eyelids fluttered frantically.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nya wished she could comfort him so, so badly. He still hadn't squeezed her hand back, which was their code if things got bad. Pained groans escaped from his blue-tinted lips, which were cold to the touch, even though it was the middle of July.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A sudden scream from Jay broke her study of his features. His eyes flew open, his back arched, and lightning shot from all over him, zapping Nya in the process as it traveled from his hand to hers. She yanked her hand away before she got too much of a shock and watched in horror as lightning arched out from his chest to random points of his body.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As suddenly as it had started, it stopped. Silence fell as he laid on his back, shaking and sweating. "Jay!" Nya scrambled over to him in the small space of the ambulance. His eyes were the first thing she noticed. Much larger pupils than normal, like he was in a trance. They darted around, not focusing on anything in particular.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nya pressed the back of her hand to his forehead. "No!" Jay shouted and shoved her hand off, turning his head away and breathing heavily. She got shocked again when her hand was pushed off. She noticed he had been cold one second and burning the next before she got another shock. Her forehead creased while she tried to figure out how to help him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The vehicle stopped and it's back doors opened. Sunlight flooded the room and noise assaulted Nya's senses. Too suddenly, Jay was put onto a stretcher and taken away from her while she was asked questions.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Sir? What's your name?" A paramedic snapped in front of Jay's face. He laughed deliriously and his eyes rolled back in his head. "Sir? How old are you?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ma'am, this is Jay Walker-Gordon, correct?" Someone asked Nya. She nodded. "We'll need to take him to emergency surgery. He's been poisoned and it's traveling faster than what we can do in a normal ER visit. We just need signed permission from a spouse, sibling, or guardian to do an emergency surgery."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nya made an instant decision. "I'm his wife." Even though their relationship had been on the rocks the last few months, the phrase felt so... so <em>right</em>. "Do what you have to do."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"How's she holding up?" Cole asked Kai, who just came back and was pacing around the waiting room. Apparently Nya had been attached to Jay all the way until the operating room, then they had to force her to go to a separate room and wait. Kai had been contacted as her brother and told to come see her and calm her down until the surgery was over.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Not good. None of us are. I've never seen her like this." He dropped into a chair and rubbed his hands over his tired eyes. "Not even when she got shot with the venom." He sighed again and the waiting room door opened.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everyone jumped up from their chairs as the nurse drew closer. The silence was deafening and the tension was so thick, you could cut it with a katana. "What is the diagnosis?" Zane asked quietly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well..." the young nurse sighed and looked down at her clipboard. "Your friend Jason Walker-Gordon was poisoned. We think it was self-induced, from what his wife told us. She-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Wait—Wife? Who?" Kai stepped forward, tension rising again. No way. This was not happening. The nurse nodded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Mrs. Walker-Gordon told us he drank a large quantity of Vengestone powder mixed with tap water. Can you confirm this?" The nurse continued, cool as could be. Kai looked towards the swinging door and a strange look settled on his features. Nya and Jay? Surely they would've told him if Jay had-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"-Sir? You're her brother. Can you confirm?" A snap in Kai's face made Cole snort and Kai glare.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah. We found Nya holding Jay on the ground surrounded by black powder. Will he be okay?" Kai asked. The nurse scribbled something down and nodded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"He'll be alive," Smiles appeared on everyone's faces, "...but," the excitement died and they got serious again, "...he'll never reach full strength or power again. We were barely able to even keep his required life functions going. His body is severely weakened and he's currently in a coma from his brain being electrocuted so many times.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"He was lucky we were able to capture his lightning in time before the Vengestone took it all. We absorbed some of it into this," she took out a blue tube with a tiny, sparking spongy-looking flower in it, "just in case... well, that's for us to know and you to not worry about. We will transfer it back into him once it's safe and he won't electrocute himself again. For now, it'll be a few days before he wakes up."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A heavy silence fell over them like a wet blanket. <em>"All</em> of his powers are in <em>one</em> tube?" Lloyd asked in disbelief. "That's... that's <em>crazy."</em> He reached out to touch it and the nurse retracted it from his reach.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Legally, we have to let Mrs. Walker-Gordon take this until her husband is better. I assure you, we'll take good care of her and Mr. Walker-Gordon. I'll let her know you're all here, then come back to get you and take you there." The nurse smiled that plastered smile all doctors and nurses seem to have and swooshed away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Stunned silence was all that could be felt for at least a solid minute while they processed everything. "...Wife?" Kai asked in the quietest of whispers. "That... that <em>can't</em> be right. Jay wouldn't... without us?" Kai plopped down into the chair behind him. "And now Jay could be dying for all we know! Why did he drink that Vengestone stuff?! Doesn't he know how much that would <em>hurt</em> us?! Hurt <em>Nya?!"</em> Kai jumped back up and groaned angrily. His fists burt into flames, which Zane put out without a second thought from where he sat. It was better to let Kai burn it out, usually, but in a hospital...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I am certain Jay must not have been in the right state of mind when he drank the substance. He has never shown any signs of wanting to-" Zane was cut off when the nurse from before came back. Julianna, her name tag said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"She's waiting for you in the back. I'm warning you right now, though, that we haven't been able to keep her away from him since he came out of surgery. She's very touchy and won't let anyone near him unless she's there." She pushed the door open, only to find Nya with her face down on Jay's blanket. "Ma'am?" Nya snapped up and her eyes flew open.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Kai!" Nya visibly drooped in relief and Kai went to hug her. "Guys." She extended her arm for them to all come closer and they all group-hugged while Juliana left. All the while, Nya never let go of Jay's hand. Ever since they'd taken his lightning out of him, he'd been much too still and quiet for her liking. Even his curls seemed to lose some of their vibrance, as if they knew their host had lost his spark.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So... what's been happening?" Cole asked. He was anxious for his best friend's health. Seeing the energetic, puppy-like blue ninja lying so still and quiet... it made him feel so... uncertain. Uneasy. Usettled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nya sighed deeply and they finally noticed how tired she really looked. She gently felt his forehead with the back of her hand again, to which he responded by moaning and turning his face away. "No... please...leave her be...I'll do much better..." He mumbled and his breath hitched.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"He's been doing this every time I touch him. I don't want him to suffer but... I can't stand not touching him." Nya squeezed his hand a bit tighter. His skin had lost its usual warmness and vibrancy, being replaced with a cooler tint and temperature.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nobody knew what to say. What was there to say? Jay had basically just attempted to k!ll himself, with all the effects it was causing. "I don't think he meant it." Nya whispered. "He... he told me something right before he..." she swallowed thickly, "well... he said something about... not wanting to hurt me anymore."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Silence lapsed while they waited for her to continue. Once she'd collected herself, she kept going. "His lightning had gotten stronger ever since... well, I suppose you wouldn't remember," she chuckled tiredly and rubbed her eyes, "but it was recently. A month or two ago, I think...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I assumed he was just getting stronger, but... soon he started to shock me every time he touched me. It didn't hurt at first, but then it got more frequent and it did start to hurt. I think he knew it, even though I tried to not let him see. And now that I let him see... he tried to fix it." She fiddled with a pin she'd taken from his jacket—a yellow smiley face. "He just broke himself more... and it's <em>my</em> fault. He did it for me."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It is <em>not</em> your fault, Nya!" Lloyd spoke up from behind Cole. "Jay didn't know what he was doing, so-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nya shook her head. "No, he did. He <em>definitely</em> did." She swallowed again. "...I just want to know why he did it in front of me." Zane was about to ask something when Juliana returned with a doctor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Alright you lot, it's time to go. Mrs. Walker-Gordon, you can stay here with your husband but your guests will have to return in the morning." She told them. Kai glared at Nya. They'd be talking later. Nya cringed at the use of 'husband' in front of Kai, especially when Kai glanced at her hand. Probably to see if a ring rested there. She glared back and made a shooing motion with her hands while they cleared out reluctantly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When they were gone, Nya turned back to Jay and sighed sadly. She brushed a curl away from his pale, freckled face with a gentle finger and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead. She settled into the chair next to his bed and pulled his hand into her lap. Soon, her eyes fluttered closed with the rhythm of the beeping machines.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That was 5 days ago. 5 days of sitting, waiting, hoping Jay would wake up, move, make any noise at all. The Vengestone was still in his bloodstream, the doctors told them. There would always be a little left. He'd never reach full strength again. He might not even be able to wield his power again, if he ever woke up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>What broke Nya the most was how different Jay looked. His skin had become white, almost transparent, and cold. If his chest hadn't been rising and falling in a steady rhythm, she would've assumed the worst. His curls were flattening and his eyelids constantly fluttered, as if he was in a nightmare that Nya couldn't wake him from. His temperature spiked and dropped so suddenly, the nurses had given up on trying to control it. He would shiver while his cheeks flushed warm and new rivulets of sweat appeared on his forehead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Occasionally, she would hear her name mumbled. Jay seemed to be caught in the same nightmare, because he kept saying the same sentence over and over.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"Nya... sorry... didn't mean..."</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She could hear it in her head right now over the beeping of the machines around her. Whenever she tried to soothe him, he flinched away from her touch. She didn't want to make him suffer anymore but she had to keep checking on his temperature.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The only times Nya had left the room was to go to the bathroom. She had Kai bring her food and refused to leave when he tried to convince her to leave, every time. She kept fiddling with the tube of lightning they gave her the first day. His powers, his essence, was in her hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A noise in the hallway startled her from her thoughts and she dropped the tube onto his blanket. She sighed and reached for it, only to be distracted by Jay moving for the first time in days. Outside of the occasional nightmarish mumbling, he'd been totally silent and still. With heavy breaths, his eyes cracked open and he groaned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Jay?" She asked hopefully. She didn't notice his hand creeping closer to the bottle. She was too excited that he was awake. He zeroed in on the bottle and grabbed the end, when Nya finally noticed. "Jay." She firmly tugged on the tube. "Give it to me. That's dangerous. You could hurt yourself ag-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He yanked it away and studied the contents with a confused expression. "Mine?" He asked. Nya nodded slowly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes, your lightning. That's the reason you drank the Vengestone. To... get rid of it." She told him. Maybe if she didn't remind him that she was the reason why he did it, he would give it back to her. Jay stared intently at the tube intently for a few seconds...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>...and threw it against the wall.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No!" Nya reached for the tube to catch it before it hit but missed. The glass shattered on impact and the sparking blue flower started to shoot tiny lightning bolts from it when it hit the floor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The second it shattered, Jay started to twitch again. Nurses who had been outside came rushing in to clean up the glass and keep Jay from hurting himself. Before they could touch the flower, though, a powerful arc of lightning shot from its center to Jay's chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nya and the nurses jumped back as the bolt dashed into Jay's chest and he screamed. Electricity crackled all over his skin and the machines went crazy, beeping and flashing. The nurses rushed to turn them off and settle him down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Jay! Snap <em>out</em> of it!" Nya shouted. Jay's eyes popped open and instantly found hers. His breaths slowed down and the crackling stopped completely.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Nya... I'm <em>so</em> sorry. I didn't mean it! I'm <em>so</em> sorry..." He spoke for the first time in days and Nya almost cried. Those were the same words he'd been mumbling over and over in his sleep. She blinked back a wave of tears and smiled shakily, stepping up to the edge of the bed to take his hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I know... I know. It'll be alright, I promise. I'm not mad that you were shocking me." Nya leaned down and hugged him tightly. "I'm just annoyed that you thought you had to <em>drink</em> a <em>Vengestone</em> <em>smoothie</em> to help!" She pulled back and glared. He chuckled nervously.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah..." he gulped, "that... wasn't the <em>best</em> option. But I'm back now, right?" He held his hand up and stared at it. Nothing happened. "What?" He snapped. Nothing. Not even a spark. "They're... they're gone!" He stared at his hands with a frown. "That <em>can't</em> be right..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Considering you've been <em>comatose</em> for almost a week after chugging a <em>whole</em> glass of <em>Vengestone</em>, yeah. I'd think they'd be weak or gone. You also, thank you, threw the <em>only</em> thing with your element in it <em>against the wall!"</em> Nya out her hands on her hips and glared.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"A week?!" Jay shrieked. Before Nya could answer, Juliana came back in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh good! Mrs. Walker-Gordon, your visitors are here." She told Nya. Jay glanced at Nya out of the corner of his eye. She shrugged slightly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"She's not-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Thanks Juliana. Send them in." Nya cut Jay off and turned back when Juliana left. "I... had to tell them I was... your wife. They needed someone to give them permission to operate on you and I didn't know what else to do." She spoke quickly, as if trying to convince both Jay <em>and</em> herself it had been the right thing to do. She'd been so concerned the past few days, she hadn't even thought about being distant from him to keep her heart safe. Especially due to the last few months with Nadakhan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jay opened his mouth to ask something when the others came rushing in. An assault of noise bombarded them and Jay automatically reached for Nya's hand and squeezed hard. She squeezed back and rolled her eyes at the guys. "Get back! He needs space." She shoved Kai back with one hand and he grimaced,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We just wanna see him. Chill." He tried to step forward but Nya's glare pinned him in place. "Alright, alright!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So, what happened with his powers? Are they back?" Cole asked hopefully. Nya and Jay exchanged glances and she sighed, then shook her head slowly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I... haven't been able to do anything. I mean... the tube broke and this whole like, rainbow lightning thingy shot into my chest and boom! You'd think powers but no. I can't even summon a little spark." Jay snapped and nothing happened.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh... well... at least you'll still be a good ninja!" Lloyd said with a forced smile. Jay sighed and shook his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You guys will. I'll be stuck as a normal person and without one of the four elements of creation. I'll unbalance the world as we know it. Yay me." He remarked sarcastically and crossed his arms, avoiding eye contact.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A knock at the door drew everyone's attention and Juliana came back in. "Hello all! Good news. You can return home now, sir." She smiled at Jay, who attempted to return it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Alright." He sighed. Nya had to look away. He looked so broken and lost, knowing he wouldn't be able to wield his power again. She helped him to get to the edge of the bed while the others went to get the Bounty and alert the rest of the team. He brushed Nya's hands off the first time she tried to help. She frowned and he sighed, letting her help him to his feet. He hissed when his feet touched the floor. "I just... feel so <em>weak."</em> He frowned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah, that's what drinking Vengestone will do to you." Nya rolled her eyes to try to hide her concern. "Come on, you got this." His skin was still flushed red in some places so she held where she hoped wouldn't hurt him. "Once we get back to the ship, we'll figure something else out." She slid her arm under his to keep him up. He nodded distractedly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Alright, let's see if you can stand on your own." She gently kept her hand on his arm in case he fell. He managed to stand without having to grab onto her and she nodded, satisfied. "Good. I had Zane wash your gi when they had to take it off, so I've got it right here if you want it. I kept-." She reached for the royal blue gi in a bag she'd been keeping with her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She paused. "What?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No. I can't." He glanced away and bit the inside of his lip to keep from crying.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Why not?" She asked softly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Because... that's a gi only worthy of a Master of Lightning. Something... something I'm not. Not anymore."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>{Okay so before you kill me for ending like that: I didn't know how to continue and this seemed like the best option to end with. Also, I didn't know how to get his powers back 😂 Enjoy the angst 👀</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Word count: 3850 words}</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>